ZENT Tom's Supra
The ZENT Tom's Supra is a R/C Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on October 30, 2002. The standalone assembly kit without the R/C system was later released on November 16 in the same year. It was based on Toyota Team TOM'S's 3-tones Toyota Supra GT race car (dubbed as ZENT Tom's Supra, car number 37) that was used in the 2002 season of the Super GT (The then-All Japan Grand Touring Car Championship). General info The Supra features the long-nose, 2-by-2 coupe sports car body design, with a rear spoiler on the rear. The race car version of the Supra has wider body compare to the road-legal Supra. Several manufacturer decals can be seen on the bodyshell, including TOM's, ZENT and TRD (Toyota Racing Development, Toyota's own tuning shop brand.). It is mainly in the 3-tone color consist of red, silver and black. It comes with the small-diameter RC-type 6-spoke wheels with high-profile tires. It is available in either a standalone assembly kit or a bundle with a R/C system. About the real-life car the Mini 4WD car is based on The Toyota Supra GT race car, introduced in 1995, was based on the fourth-generation A80 Toyota Supra sports car. The race car was build for the GT500 race class. One of the Toyota Team TOM'S's Supras in the 2002 Super GT season sports the 3-tone color consists of red, silver and black and bears the car number 37. The Supra GT was powered by a 2.0 Liter Toyota S-series 503E inline-4 turbocharged petrol engine (fitted with a 45.3 mm restrictor due to Super GT regulation) that is capable of produces about 480 horsepower at 6,800 rpm and 471 lb·ft at 4,500 rpm. The engine was mated to a Hewland-sourced 6-speed manual gearbox which then transfers the power to the rear wheels. The car was supports by all-wheel independent, double-wishbone suspensions setup. For the 2002 season, the ZENT Tom's Supra was mostly driven by Takuya Kurosawa and temporaily by Paolo Montin and Hideki Noda. The 2002 season is the last Super GT season where all of the Toyota Supra race cars were being equipped with the 503E engine as it was replaced by the modified, 4.4 Liter version of the Toyota 3UZ-FE natural-aspirated V8 engine in the following season. For GT500 class, the Toyota Supra GT race car was later superseded by a series of race cars based on car models from Toyota's luxury division Lexus, consists of Lexus SC430 GT500 race car from 2006 to 2013, the Lexus RC F GT500 race car from 2014 to 2016, the Lexus LC 500 GT500 race car from 2017 to 2019 and the Toyota GR Supra GT500 (which based on the 5th-generation Supra) from 2020 onward. Technical info See also Toyota cars * Toyota Hilux 4x4 * Toyota Land Cruiser (Team ACP) * Toyota Hilux Monster Racer Jr. * Toyota 4Runner * Toyota Rav4 * Toyota Hilux Surf SSR-G * Toyota Ipsum L-Selection EX * Toyota Land Cruiser Prado RZ * Toyota Land Cruiser 100 Wagon * Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid * Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC * Toyota GR Supra External link Tamiya Japan * ZENT Tom's Supra (Full set) on Tamiya official website Category:R/C Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars based on real-life automobiles